Love in Music
by Cutimist
Summary: Koga and Kagome are in a band together getting ready to go on tour in Kyoto. When they arrive Koga get's a big surprise and Kagome gets pissed. One day Inuyasha comes across her and notices her crying. Will he be able to mend the broken pieces of her heart?
1. The Beginning

**Hey guys Cutimist here! I've had this crazy story going through my mind for awhile and I wanted to write it before I ended up forgetting about it. I also hope you guys are enjoying The Gang Life, 29 chapters in and still working on it. I'm not sure how many chapters it's going to be but I'm working really hard on this story to make it really amazing. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this story called Love in Music.**

Kagome and Koga were on the stage together as the crowd began jumping and screaming for more. Kagome and Koga were in a band called The Wolvez. As you can see, Koga was the one who came up with the name when he first started out. He was looking for another voice though, a voice that was so beautiful that it would make the crowd go wild. He wanted a voice that even the angels would be jealous of, and that voice happened to belong to the raven haired twenty three year old.

"Hello Tokyo!" Koga shouted enthusiastically. The crowd went wild, girls screaming out for Koga, asking to marry them and saying 'I love you!'

"I hope you guys had a great time tonight because this will be our last song for the night. We will be going on tour in a couple of days, so I hope you guys enjoy it." Koga announced. Kagome smiled and spoke up.

"Don't forget our next concert will be in Kyoto, so we hope to see you guys there!" Kagome announced. Everyone cheered with such excitement. Koga looked towards his band and gave a nod, signaling to play.

 *****I DON'T OWN ANY SONGS I INTEND TO USE*****

 **Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi**

 **Koga/** Kagome/ _Both_

 **It's all the same, only the names have changed**

 **Everyday, it seems we're wasting away.**

 **Another place, where the faces are so cold**

 **I'd drive all night, just to get back home.**

 **I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride!**

 **I'm wanted... dead or alive**

 **Wanted... dead or alive.**

Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days

The people I meet, always go their separate ways.

Sometimes you tell the days, by the bottle that you drink

And times when you're alone, all you do is think.

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride!

I'm wanted, **wanted,** _dead or alive_.

Wanted, **wanted,** _dead or alive._

 _OH I RIDE_

 **YEAH**

 **I'm a cowboy,** _on a steel horse I ride!_

 **I'm wanted,** wanted, **dead or alive**

 **I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back**

 **I play for keeps, cause I might not make it back.**

 **I been everywhere,** mmm yeah, **still I'm standing tall**

 _I've seen a million faces, and I've rocked them all._

 **Cause I'm a cowboy,** _on a steel horse I ride!_

 **I'm wanted,** wanted, _dead or alive._

 _I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side._

 **I'm wanted,** wanted, _dead or alive_

 **And I ride,** And I ride, _dead or alive_

 **I still try,** I still try, _dead or alive_

 _dead or alive_

 _dead or alive_

 _dead or alive_

 _dead or alive_

After the song ended the crowd cheered for Koga and Kagome as they bowed. Kagome rose and waved to the crowd.

"Thank you guys for all your support, we appreciate you coming out tonight!" She stated with a smile. Koga waved to the crowd as he began to leave the stage along with the others.

"Great job out there Koga!" Kagome said as she jumped into his arms for a warm embrace and pecked him on the cheek. Koga chuckled putting her down gently.

"You were the one who did an amazing job out there Kagome. You have such a beautiful voice that it just makes the crowd go wild. You have touched a lot of people with that beautiful instrument of yours." Koga stated.

"Why thank you Koga. Has anyone ever told you how sweet you are?" Kagome asked with a playful tone. Koga chuckled with a roll of his eyes.

"Come on Kagome, let's get going." Koga stated as the band was leaving to their hotel to pack up for the tour.

* * *

Meanwhile in Kyoto, a band known as Lightning Fang were practicing with their music. They too were getting ready for a concert. The leader of the band was a twenty three year old hanyou known as Inuyasha. Now Inuyasha started a band of his own when he was sixteen and always loved to perform for everyone. By the time he turned eighteen, he fell for a woman known as Kikyo. She had a beautiful voice, everyone loved her in fact. She had a voice that could touch people's very soul.

Inuyasha asked her to be a part of his band and to sing with him when they perform. She kindly accepted the offer with a smile and enjoyed every minute of it. Three years later when he was twenty one, Inuyasha had caught Kikyo cheating on him with another man and was very pissed that she would turn her back on him. He had kicked her out of the band and told her that he never wanted to see her again, ever.

So now Inuyasha has been going on tours and performing all across the globe making themselves known. In fact, his band is the most popular band out there next to The Wolvez. He knew that The Wolvez had great talent, and he even listened to some of the songs they have performed. They were amazing indeed.

"Okay guys, let's take it from the top." Inuyasha stated as he got himself ready in front of the mic.

 **Numb by Linkin Park**

 **I'm tired of being what you want me to be**

 **Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface.**

 **I don't know what you're expecting of me**

 **Put under the pressure, of walking in your shoes.**

 _ **(** Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow **)**_

 **Every step that I take is another mistake to you.**

 **(** _Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_ **)**

 **I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,**

 **I've become so tired, so much more aware.**

 **I'm becoming this, all I want to do,**

 **Is be more like me and be less like you.**

 **Can't you see that you're smothering me**

 **Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control.**

 **Cause everything that you thought I would be**

 **Has fallen apart, right in front of you.**

 **(** _Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow **)**_

 **Every step that I take is another mistake to you**

 **(** _Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_ **)**

 **And every second I waste is more than I can take!**

 **I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,**

 **I've become so tired, so much more aware.**

 **I'm becoming this, all I want to do,**

 **Is be more like me and be less like you.**

 **And I know, I may end up failing too**

 **But I know, you were just like me**

 **When someone disappointed in you**

 **I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,**

 **I've become so tired, so much more aware.**

 **I'm becoming this, all I want to do,**

 **Is be more like me, and be less like you**

 **(** _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_ **)**

 **Tired of being what you want me to be**

 **(** _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_ **)**

 **Tired of being what you want me to be.**

After the song ended Inuyasha dismissed his band to get some rest. He stayed in the practice room to put everything back in it's place. Once he was done he turned off the lights and began his way home for some much needed sleep.


	2. Nothing but a Good Time

The alarm on the clock went off around 7:30 in the morning. The raven haired woman was grumbling in frustration as she tried reaching for her alarm clock to shut it off. When she missed the first time, she sat up with an annoyed expression and slammed her hand on the button to turn off the alarm.

"Why did I even set my alarm clock this early in the morning?" She asked herself as she began stretching. A knock came to her door.

"What!?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"Geez, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed Kagome? Come on woman, we have practice to do remember?" Koga asked through the door. Kagome quickly got up and ran to her door to open it up just a crack, giving Koga an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Koga, I guess I didn't get much sleep last night. I was busy figuring out music we could sing for our concert in Kyoto. Give me about 45 minutes and I'll be ready. You can go on without me, I'll just meet you there." Kagome stated. Koga gave a light chuckle as he noticed the bed head Kagome had, she was cute in his eyes.

"Alright Kagome, but hurry it up." Koga said as he began to leave. Kagome rolled her eyes as she shut the door. She went to her closet to get a black tank top that had silver beads on the straps and red sequence that said 'I Love Music,' she got a pair of shorts that were just above the knees. Kagome went to the bathroom and began to take her shower.

After a nice hot shower, Kagome brushed her teeth and then brushed her hair. She made sure to dry her hair and brush it out to make it soft and smooth, making sure there were no tangles left. Kagome looked at herself in the mirror with a smile and headed out of her room to go to the practice room.

Kagome opened the door to a practice room where her band was waiting on her to come in. Koga looked up from talking to Ginta, a bass guitarist in his band, he gave a smile and walked over to Kagome.

"Yo! You ready to do this thing?" Koga asked with a wink. Kagome chuckled.

"Koga, I was born ready." Kagome said with enthusiasm.

"That's the spirit that I love to hear." Koga said as he and his crew went into position. Kagome picked up her red electric guitar with flames on the body and wrapped the strap around her shoulder. She walked up to her mic with a smile. Koga smiled as he got ready at the mic.

 **Nothing But a Good Time by Poisoin**

 **Koga/** Kagome **/** _Both_

Kagome began to play her guitar, starting the music.

 **Whooh, ahh!**

 **mmm... yeah!**

 **ha ha ha ha**

 **OOOOO... Yow!**

 **Whoooh ahhh...**

 **Ha ha ha... Yeah**

 **Now listen...**

 **Not a dime I can't pay my rent**

 **I can barely make it through the week.**

 **Saturday night, I'd like to make my girl,**

 **But right now I can't make ends meet.**

 _I'm always workin' slavin' every day_

 _Gotta get away from that same old same old_

 **I need a chance just to get away**

 **If you could hear me think this is what I'd say.**

 _Don't need nothin' but a good time_

 _How can I resist_

 _Ain't lookin' for nothin' but a good time_

 _And it don't get better than this._

They say I spend my money on women and wine

But I couldn't tell you where I spent last night.

I'm really sorry about the shape I'm in

I just like my fun every now and then.

 _I'm always workin' slavin' every day_

 _Gotta get away from that same old same old_

I need a chance just to get away

If you could hear me think this is what I's say.

 _Don't need nothin' but a good time_

 _How can I resist_

 _Ain't lookin' for nothin' but a good time_

 _And it don't get better than this._

 **You see I raise a toast to all of us**

 **Who are breakin' our backs every day.**

 **If wantin' the good life is such a crime**

 **Lord, then put me away**

 **Here's to ya**

Kagome begins to play her guitar as her solo came up.

 **Hm... Guitar**

Kagome began playing the chorus.

 _Don't need nothin' but a good time_

 _How can I resist_

 _Ain't lookin' for nothin' but a good time_

 _And it don't get better than this._

 **Don't get better baby**

After the song ended Koga shouted out in excitement.

"Awesome! That was an amazing practice! I can't wait till we go to Kyoto!" Koga stated. Ginta and Hikkaku (the drummer) shouted their excitement as well. Kagome chuckled.

"I can't wait neither, people are going to love us!" Kagome said as she high fived Ginta and Hikkaku. She went over to Koga and pecked him on the cheek.

"You did an amazing job Koga." Kagome told him. Koga smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh come on Kagome, you do a whole lot better than me. I mean you and that guitar of yours and your amazing voice? You got it all." Koga stated. Kagome chuckled.

"I've been into music since I was a kid. I always wanted to become a singer and play guitar like my father Soji did." Kagome said with a sad smile. Koga frowned. Kagome never really talked about her father much, but when she did, her mood would turn sad.

"It's alright Kagome. He lives in you through the music you bring out." Koga said. Kagome nodded with a smile.

"I better get packing. Gotta be ready for the big day." Kagome said as she kissed Koga quickly and went to her room. Once she reached her room, she opened the door and shut it, locking it behind her. She ran to her closet and began getting a couple of CD's and a poster of a band that she deeply fell in love with but kept it a secret from Koga. Kagome opened the poster and saw the beautiful silver haired hanyou known as Inuyasha and sighed softly.

"I can't wait to go to Kyoto. Maybe I'll get to see him there, I've always wanted to see him in person." She whispered to herself with a faint blush to her cheeks.

* * *

Meanwhile in Kyoto, Inuyasha was heading to the practice room with his black guitar with lightning bolts on the body. He saw Miroku setting up his drums, Sango getting her bass guitar tuned, and Shippo was setting up the keyboard.

"Yo, Inuyasha! Ready for practice?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha and Shippo fist bumped with smiles on their faces.

"Always ready Shippo." He stated.

"I can't wait till the concert Inuyasha. There will be so many people there, everyone's going to have a lot of fun." Miroku stated with excitement.

"I know, but there's also that one band called The Wolvez. I heard that they are pretty good and made number two on the top ten billboard list." Sango said. Inuyasha smiled softly.

"It's that girl. Her name is Kagome Higurashi, her father was Soji Higurashi." Inuyasha stated. Everyone gasped.

"THE Soji Higurashi!?" Miroku asked in shock. Inuyasha nodded.

"Soji is a living legend! He had amazing vocal chords and he was an amazing guitarist. It's because of him that I wanted to be in the music world." Shippo said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"It was a sad day once we learned that Soji was killed in a car accident. The driver was drunk and ran a stop light hitting Soji's car straight on." Inuyasha stated with a glare. Sango shook her head with a frown.

"We lost an amazing musician because of that. Everyone was saddened by his death." Sango said.

"Hey, he still lives on though." Shippo stated with a smile. Inuyasha nodded giving a smile as well.

"His daughter is keeping his legacy alive. She is an amazing singer and an amazing guitarist as well. I've listened to a few of their songs that they have played, and I'm just blown away." Inuyasha stated. Everyone agreed as they too had listened to the band.

"So, anywho, are we ready to get some practice in?" Sango asked with a playful tone. Miroku chuckled.

"My dear Sango we can practice anytime, anywhere." Miroku said with a lecherous look. Sango turned bright red, bonking him on the head.

"Don't be such a pervert Hoshi!" Sango growled. Inuyasha and Shippo shook there heads.

"When will he ever learn?" Shippo asked Inuyasha with a stoic expression.

"Idget." Inuyasha stated with a slight glare. Miroku gave a nervous laugh as Inuyasha stepped up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Get to your place Miroku and quit being such a leach." Inuyasha demanded. Miroku got to his drums, Sango had her bass guitar around her shoulders, and Shippo was at his keyboard. Inuyasha stepped up to the mic with his guitar ready.

 **My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark by Fall Out Boy**

 **Oh, whoa, ohhh whoa, ohhh whoa, ohhh**

 **Oh, whoa, ohhh whoa, ohhh whoa, ohhh.**

 **B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark**

 **Can't be sure when they've hit their mark, mark.**

 **And besides in the mean, mean time**

 **I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart.**

 **I'm in the de-details with the devil**

 **The world can never get me on my level.**

 **I just gotta get you out of the cage**

 **I'm a young lover's rage**

 **Gonna need a spark to ignite.**

 **My songs know what you did in the dark**

 **So light 'em up, up, up**

 **Light 'em up, up, up**

 **Light 'em up, up, up**

 **I'm on fire!**

 **Light 'em up, up, up**

 **Light 'em up, up, up**

 **Light 'em up, up, up**

 **I'm on fire!**

 **Oh, woah, ohhh whoa, ohhh whoa, ohhh**

 **In the dark, dark**

 **Oh, whoa, ohhh whoa, ohhh whoa, ohhh**

 **In the dark, dark**

 **Writers keep writing what they write**

 **Somewhere another pretty vein just died.**

 **I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see**

 **That you're the antidote to everything except for me.**

 **A constellation of tears on your lashes**

 **Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes.**

 **In the end everything collides**

 **My childhood spat back out the monster that you see.**

 **My songs know what you did in the dark**

 **So light 'em up, up, up**

 **Light 'em up, up, up**

 **Light 'em up, up, up**

 **I'm on fire!**

 **Light 'em up, up, up**

 **Light 'em up, up, up**

 **Light 'em up, up, up**

 **I'm on fire!**

 **Oh, whoa, ohhh whoa, ohhh whoa, ohhh**

 **In the dark, dark**

 **Oh, whoa, ohhh whoa, ohhh whoa, ohhh**

 **In the dark, dark**

 **My songs know what you did in the dark**

 **(My songs know what you did in the dark)**

 **Oh whoa, ohhh whoa, ohhh whoa, ohhh**


	3. Tour to Kyoto

Kagome got up earlier than her alarm clock this time so that she could get the rest of her stuff packed and ready to go. She was so psyched about this trip that she was practically jumping with excitement. She was extremely excited to be able to see her favorite band Lightning Fang, but most importantly the leader Inuyasha. Kagome grew to love his voice every single time she heard him sing, plus she was always up to date with his CD's and knew where his next tours would be. Of course she always hid it from Koga because he was always the jealous type, he knew that Lightning Fang were good but he wanted to be better than them. Koga always thought that Inuyasha was just a mutt. Koga, being a full wolf demon, didn't like anyone being better than him.

"This is going to be the best trip ever!" Kagome stated with excitement as she got all her stuff in her bags and walked out of her room. As she shut the door, Koga came out of his room with his stuff with a smile.

"Hey Kagome, ready for the big day?" Koga asked. Kagome smiled as she began to walk away from the door.

"Definitely! I'm so excited about this tour, I've been getting some music ready ever since two days ago." Kagome stated. Koga chuckled and walked with her down the hall. They reached the double doors of the hotel and started putting their stuff in their tour bus. Koga went back in to check his band out of the hotel so that they can get moving. As Koga came out he saw Kagome, Ginta, and Hikkaku all ready to go with smiles on their faces.

"Everyone ready?" Koga asked with a smirk playing across his lips.

"Hai!" Everyone shouted their excitement. Koga chuckled as he jumped in the bus into the driver's seat, turning on the bus. Kagome, Ginta, and Hikkaku got into the bus and sat down. Koga began to drive away from the hotel and head for the direction to Kyoto.

"So how far is Kyoto from Tokyo Koga?" Ginta asked. Koga thought about the map that he looked up last night.

"From what I saw on the map, it said it would take about 5 hours and 32 minutes to get there, but I guess that depends on traffic to." Koga stated.

"5 hours? What are we going to do during the 5 hours we are stuck in this bus?" Hikkaku asked with a bored expression. Koga rolled his eyes.

"What do you think Hikkaku?" Koga asked with a raised brow. Hikkaku began thinking about what they would do. Kagome chuckled at Hikkaku's slowness.

"We can always sing while we are heading over there or we can listen to music and sing a long with the lyrics." Kagome suggested. Ginta and Hikkaku went over to sit near Kagome as they watched her open her red laptop with black roses on it. She went to her iTunes to show what kind of music she had.

"That's a great idea Kagome. Let's all sing along to one of her songs." Koga stated. Kagome had an idea.

"We can play a game using music to if you guys want. I can play the beginning of a song and you guys would have to guess what the song is before it gets to the lyrics. If you can't guess it, then I'll let you listen to some of the lyrics before it gets to the chorus." Kagome suggested.

"That sounds fun too." Ginta stated with a smile.

"Let's play that after we sing some songs. I could use some practice with my voice." Hikkaku stated with a nervous grin. Ginta simply rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Don't worry, I have some good songs on here that we could all sing together." Kagome stated to Ginta. Kagome looked through her music and found a song that she wanted to sing but decided to go to a different song for everyone to sing. When she found the song, Kagome pushed the play button.

 **Here I Go Again by Whitesnake**

 **No, I don't know where I'm going**

 **But, I sure know where I've been.**

 **Hanging on the promises in the songs of yesterday**

 **And I've made up my mind,**

 **I ain't wasting no more time.**

 **Here I go again**

 **Here I go again**

 **Though I keep searching for an answer,**

 **I never seem to find what I'm looking for.**

 **Oh Lord, I pray you give me strength to carry on,**

 **Cause I know what it means**

 **To walk along the lonely street of dreams.**

 **Here I go again on my own**

 **Going down the only road I've ever known.**

 **Like a drifter I was born to walk alone**

 **And I've made up my mind**

I **ain't wasting no more time.**

 **I'm just another heart in need of rescue,**

 **Waiting on love's sweet charity.**

 **And I'm gonna hold on for the rest of my days**

 **Cause I know what it means**

 **To walk along the lonely street of dreams.**

 **Here I go again on my own**

 **Going down the only road I've ever known.**

 **Like a drifter I was born to walk alone**

 **And I've made up my mind**

 **I ain't wasting no more time.**

 **But, here I go again,**

 **Here I go again,**

 **Here I go again,**

 **Here I gooo**

 **(Instrumental)**

 **Cause I know what it means**

 **To walk along the lonely street of dreams.**

 **Here I go again on my own**

 **Going down the only road I've ever known.**

 **Like a drifter I was born to walk alone**

 **And I've made up my mind**

 **I ain't wasting no more time.**

The song ended and everyone was having a good time as they sung along with other songs on their way to Kyoto. It was going to be a long drive and they were going to have fun on this 5 hour trip.

 **5 hours later**

Kagome stretched as she stepped out of the bus.

"Ohhh! That felt like more than 5 hours, I'm glad to be out of this bus!" Kagome exclaimed as she got her bags and began going inside the hotel. Koga and the others followed as they stepped up to the desk. Koga stepped up to the woman behind the desk with a smile.

"I booked us four bedrooms for my band The Wolvez." He reminded the woman. The woman looked through her book and gave a nod, getting the keys to the bedrooms.

"Here you go guys. You will be upstairs in rooms 230-233." The woman said. Koga nodded as he took the keys from the woman.

"Thank you ma'am." He said as him and his band went to go to their rooms. Kagome took the room 230 key away from Koga and headed straight to her room.

"I call it!" She shouted as she unlocked the door and put her stuff in the room taking it all in. Koga rolled his eyes with a shake of his head. 'Kagome seems so excited to be here.' He thought with a smile. Koga went to his room in 233 to put his stuff in his room.

In Kagome's room, Kagome was hanging up her clothes in the closet. She got her Lightning Fang poster to stick to the wall by the television. She didn't want it to be easily spotted by Koga. She won't even let him in her room because of it, sometimes she would make up excuses to keep him out of her room. She sighed softly as she looked at the poster.

"Sorry Koga but Inuyasha's voice is better." She whispered to herself with a chuckle. 'I can't wait to meet him!'

* * *

Inuyasha was in the practice room looking through some music when Shippo came bursting through the doors. He had an excited expression on his face that made Inuyasha raise a brow of curiosity.

"Yo Inuyasha! Did you hear? Did ya?" He began asking. Inuyasha chuckled at Shippo's enthusiasm.

"Calm down Shippo. Now what's going on that has you so excited?" Inuyasha asked. Shippo took out a magazine from his back pocket and gave it to Inuyasha to read.

 **We have just got word that the band The Wolvez have arrived here in Kyoto for their world tour. They are number two on the top ten billboard list. People say that Koga, who is the lead singer has a wonderful voice, but no one can top the girl Kagome's voice. Koga stated that he was looking for a voice that even the angels would be jealous of and found Kagome. The amazing thing about Kagome is, is that she is the daughter of the legendary Soji Higurashi who had died three years ago in a car accident. Kagome is keeping her father's dream alive, he lives on through his daughter's music.**

Inuyasha had wide eyes in surprise when he got through reading. 'So the paparazzi have found out that much huh? It's no surprise, they always have ways to find juicy dirt on people. They can be so annoying to.' He thought to himself.

"I hope we get to meet them one day. I've been dying to talk to Kagome in person." Shippo stated. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Just don't get Koga mad. From what I read, Kagome and Koga are a couple. Koga is a wolf demon so he will be territorial." Inuyasha warned. Shippo frowned.

"I thought that only happens when you're mated." Shippo stated. Inuyasha nodded.

"It's true that demons and half demons would be more territorial when they are mated, but demons like Koga tend to not want any other male around the female. Well with the exception of Ginta and Hikkaku who are in his band. As long as they don't show affection towards her, then they're fine." Inuyasha explained. For some reason Shippo had a bad feeling about Koga, he wasn't quite sure why though. Inuyasha could see the worry in Shippo's eyes.

"What's wrong Shippo?" Inuyasha asked. Shippo crossed his arms with a slight glare.

"I don't know. For some reason I have a bad feeling about Koga. I'm feeling some bad vibes about Koga, so I'm just a little worried about Kagome." Shippo stated. Inuyasha gave a soft chuckle.

"I'm sure you're just imagining things Shippo. You worry too much." Inuyasha said. Shippo simply shrugged.

"I can't help it, it's how I am." Shippo said. Inuyasha chuckled as he began setting everything up in the practice room.

"Where are Sango and Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh you know how those two are. They go out to eat lunch or dinner and Sango says that it's not a date. You and I both know that Sango likes him despite his perverted ways." Shippo stated.

"I agree with you there Shippo. Miroku is out in the open as opposed to Sango who likes to try and hide her feelings. She's definitely a stubborn woman." Inuyasha said.

"I can't wait till the concert. We're definitely going to kill it out there." Shippo said with a smile. Inuyasha smirked giving Shippo a fist bump.

"Of course we are. How else did we become number one?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically. Shippo chuckled as he leaned against the wall.

Both Shippo and Inuyasha looked towards the door as it opened, revealing Sango and Miroku coming into the practice room laughing about whatever was said. Shippo and Inuyasha raised their brows in curiosity.

"Soo... how was the date?" Inuyasha asked teasingly. Sango blushed bright red. Miroku chuckled.

"It wasn't a date Inuyasha!" Sango told him. Shippo rolled his eyes.

"Sure it wasn't." Shippo stated as he went over to his keyboard.

"I'm telling you guys, it wasn't a date!" Sango said with aggravation.

"Sure Sango, we believe you one hundred percent." Inuyasha said sarcastically as he got in front of the mic with his guitar ready. Miroku and Sango did the same as Sango got her bass guitar ready and Miroku was at the drums.

"Shippo, I'm going to need your help with this song. Care to be a part of the vocal with me?" Inuyasha asked. Shippo smiled.

"Hell yeah!" Shippo shouted with excitement. Inuyasha raised a brow, but chuckled nonetheless.

 **Burn It Down by Linkin Park**

 **Inuyasha/** _Shippo_ **/** Both

 **The cycle repeated as explosions broke in the sky**

 **All that I needed was the one thing I couldn't find.**

 **And you were there at the turn waiting to let me know**

We're building it up! 

To break it back down!

We're building it up, to burn it down

We can't wait to burn it to the ground.

 _The colors conflicted as the flames climbed into the clouds_

 _I wanted to fix this, but couldn't stop from tearing it down._

 _And you were there at the turn caught in the burning glow_

 _And I was there at the turn waiting to let you know_

We're building it up!

To break it back down!

We're building it up, to burn it down

We can't wait to burn it to the _ground_

 **You told me yes, You held me high**

 **And I believed when you told that lie.**

 **I played soldier, you played king**

 **Struck me down when I kissed that ring.**

 **You lost that right to hold that crown**

 **I built you up but you let me down.**

 **So when you fall, I'll take my turn**

 **And fan the flames as your blazes burn.**

 _And you were there at the turn waiting to let me know_

We're building it up!

To break it back down!

We're building it up, to burn it down

We can't wait to burn it to the ground.

 _When you fall I'll take my turn_

 _And fan the flames as your blazes burn_

 **We can't wait to burn it to the ground**

 _When you fall I'll take my turn_

 _And fan the flames as your blazes burn_

 **We can't wait to burn it to the ground**

As the song ended, they all high fived each other for a job well done. Inuyasha was very proud of Shippo for doing a great job with the keyboard and vocals. He could tell that Shippo has been practicing a lot.

"Awesome job Shippo, that was amazing!" Inuyasha exclaimed with a proud smile. Shippo smiled with a cross of his arms.

"I've been practicing a lot to do better with playing my keyboard and singing at the same time." Shippo stated rather smugly. He was very proud of himself.

"Great job Shippo." Sango said as she gave him a hug. Miroku patted his shoulder with a proud smile.

"Well, now that practice is over, why don't we all hang out somewhere?" Inuyasha asked. Everyone nodded.

"There's an awesome club that I always wanted to go to." Sango stated suggestively. Inuyasha looked at the other two for approval. Miroku nodded and Shippo simply shrugged.

"Okay then, let's go." Inuyasha said as everyone began to head out.


	4. Shocking Discovery

Kagome, Koga, Ginta and Hikkaku decided to take a break from practicing and were trying to figure out where to hang out. Ginta had heard about a famous club that seems to be the best hangout place in Kyoto. It was built a few weeks ago and it was already popular. Ginta decided to tell the others about this great hangout place.

"I know of a place that we can all hangout." Ginta stated with a smile. Koga turned to look at Ginta with a raised brow.

"Well, don't leave us in the dark Ginta. Tell us about this hangout place that you happen to know." Koga said. Ginta smiled as he got on his black laptop with four green slash marks and looked up the club. Everyone crowded around him to see what he came up with.

"It's called Club Demon. It was built a few weeks ago and it's popularity rate is five stars in just a short time. Everyone says that it is one of the best hangout clubs here in Kyoto. Bands play there all the time as well." Ginta exclaimed.

"What do you think Koga?" Kagome asked as she looked up at him. Koga nodded his approval, he actually felt excited to see this amazing club himself.

"Sure let's go." Koga stated. Everyone cheered as they began to get ready to go.

Kagome came out of her room wearing a red tube top with a small black leather jacket, dark blue jeans and black leather boots that went up to her knees. Her raven hair was parted to the side with her bangs on the left side. Koga came out wearing a brown shirt with black zigzags at the chest, blue jeans, and black and red nike's for footwear. His long black hair was put up into a high ponytail. Ginta came out wearing a blue shirt with green grass blades, dark blue jeans, and black loafers for footwear. Hikkaku came out wearing a black buttoned up shirt, blue jeans, and black and green under armour shoes for footwear.

"Everyone ready to head out?" Koga asked.

"Hai!" Everyone shouted their excitement. Koga chuckled at their excitement. He looked at Kagome up and down with a small smirk. 'She looks so sexy today.' He thought to himself. Everyone began walking away from the hotel that they were staying in, and headed out for the club with the help of Ginta's directions.

* * *

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and his band were at Club Demon hanging out and listening to the music being played. Sango was having a good time cheering and screaming her excitement for the band that was playing on the stage. She was dancing and flipping her hair having a blast. Miroku chuckled as he watched Sango having fun.

"I've never seen you have this much fun Sango." Miroku stated. Sango turned to look at him with a cute little pout.

"That's because we've been so busy going on tours and getting ready for concerts. It feels nice to just relax every once in awhile without having to worry about anything." Sango stated. Inuyasha nodded his agreement.

"It's been hard to take breaks here and there since we had to constantly get ready for concerts and work on music. Now that we have plenty of time before our next concert, we can get some relaxation time in." Inuyasha said. Shippo stared at the entrance and widened his eyes. He lightly hit Inuyasha's shoulder once with the back of his hand leaving it there. Inuyasha looked at Shippo.

"What is it Shippo? What are you looking at?"Inuyasha asked.

"It's them!" Shippo exclaimed as he pointed to who he was talking about. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku turned to look at who he was talking about and gasped in shock.

"Oh. My. Gosh! It really IS them! It's The Wolvez!" Sango said in excitement. Inuyasha watched as the band came through the door and widened his eyes. He watched Kagome come in with a smile, he saw how excited she was about this place. 'Wow. She's prettier in person.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

Everyone gasped as they saw The Wolvez come into the club, people screamed in excitement as they made their way through the crowd. The manager of the club walked up to Koga and shook his hand.

"We are very honored to have you here Koga. Everyone here has heard your music, you guys are simply amazing." The manager said with a smile. Koga nodded his appreciation at the man with a smile.

"Thank you, this place is amazing by the way." Koga stated.

"Thank you, that means a lot coming from you guys." The man said. Kagome smiled with a nod of her own.

"If you don't mind me asking, would you guys be able to play a little song for us today?" The man asked. Koga thought about it for a minute and nodded.

"Sure, why not. But afterwards, my band and I would like to relax. That's why we came here." Koga stated. The man nodded in understanding as The Wolvez came up to the stage.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have a very special performance for you guys tonight. Let's give it up for The Wolvez!" The man announced. The crowd went wild as the band got up on the stage to get ready to play.

 **Sweet Child of Mine by Guns N Roses**

 **Koga/** Kagome and Koga/ _Kagome_

Kagome began to play her guitar followed by the rest of the band.

 **She's got a smile that it seems to me**

 **Reminds me of childhood memories.**

 **Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky.**

 **Now and then when I see her face**

 **She takes me away to that special place.**

 **And if I'd stare to long** I probably break down and cry.

 **Whoa, oh, whoa, sweet child of mine.**

 **Whoa, oh, oh, oh sweet love of mine.**

Kagome walked forward playing her guitar. Then she walked to the mic and began to sing.

 _She's got eyes of the bluest skies as if they thought of rain_

 _I hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain._

 _Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place where as a child I'd hide_

 _And pray for the thunder and the rain_ to quietly pass me by.

 _Whoa, oh, whoa, sweet child of mine._

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, sweet love of mine.

Kagome played her guitar, impressing the crowd.

 **Whoa, oh, oh, yeah!**

 **Whoa, oh, whoa, sweet child of mine.**

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, sweet love of mine.

 **Whoa, oh, oh, oh, sweet child of mine.**

 **Oh, yeah**

 **Mmmm, sweet love of mine.**

Kagome began playing her solo making the crowd go wild. Inuyasha and his band were watching Kagome with awe. They were amazed by how awesome she was with her guitar, and loved how beautiful her voice was too.

 _Where do we go, where do we go now, where do we go_ (Sings along with Koga)

 **Ohh where do we go, ohh where do we go now**

 **Where do we go** _(Sweet child),_ **where do we go now**

 **Aye, aye, aye, aye, aye, aye, aye, aye**

 **Where do we go now**

Kagome began swelling her guitar

 **Where do we go**

 **where do we go now**

 **Where do we go**

 **Where do we go now**

 **Where do we go**

 **Where do we go now**

 **Now, now, now, now, now, now, now...**

 **Sweet child**

 **Sweet child...of mine**

When the song came to an end, the crowd began to cheer and whistle their praises to one amazing and awesome performance. Everyone was impressed with Kagome's guitar playing when she played her solo. The band bowed with smiles on their faces.

"Ladies and gentleman, The Wolvez!" The manager of the club announced one more time as the crowd went wild. The band stepped off the stage and went to sit at a table to hang out.

"Wow Kagome has really lived up to her father's reputation. She's an amazing singer and guitarist." Miroku stated with a smirk and a hand to his chin.

"They're even better than I remember. It's better hearing them in person than hearing them on their CD's." Sango said. Inuyasha looked at Kagome smiling and laughing with her band. In his eyes she was a beauty beyond compare. He thought about something he saw in a magazine where Koga called her his angel. Inuyasha smiled, she was more than just an angel to him though. To Inuyasha, Kagome was a Goddess.

"Hey, Inuyasha? What are you smiling about?" Shippo asked in curiosity. Inuyasha didn't answer for a couple of minutes which annoyed Shippo.

"Yo! Inuyasha!" Shippo bonked him on the head to get his attention. Inuyasha was stunned for a second, then he turned to glare at Shippo.

"What the hell Shippo! What was that for!?" Inuyasha asked. Shippo crossed his arms with a slight glare.

"Well I asked you a question and you didn't answer it. Stop daydreaming and answer my question." Shippo demanded from him. Inuyasha looked at Shippo and a slight blush formed on his cheeks. Inuyasha turned his back on Shippo letting out a "Feh!" as he crossed his arms.

It suddenly dawned on Shippo that Inuyasha was starting to have feelings for Kagome, but she was with Koga. 'Inuyasha, you love Kagome don't you?' He asked himself with a smirk. Miroku and Sango looked at each other, then back at Shippo and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha noticed a red headed wolf demon running towards the table with an excited expression. He watched as she talked to Koga, he wished that he could hear the conversation though but the music was a bit loud for him to hear them.

"Koga, I'm so glad to see you again!" The red headed wolf demon exclaimed with a smile. Kagome raised an eyebrow in curiosity. 'Again? What does she mean again?' She asked herself. Koga had a shocked expression on his features.

"Ay..Ayame!? What are you doing here?" Koga asked. Ayame gave a smile and wrapped her arms around Koga's neck.

"To come see you of course. After our last date I have been saving up money to come to Kyoto to see you again." Ayame stated with a smile. Koga gulped nervously as he looked towards Kagome. She had crossed arms and a raised eyebrow.

"When did this so called date of yours happen Koga?" Kagome growled. Ayame looked up with a smile to answer Kagome's question.

"It was September 24th when he took me out. We went singing, dancing, had dinner. It was so much fun, and afterwards he asked me if I would like to stay the night with him." Ayame stated with a blush. Ginta and Hikkaku gasped along with Kagome. Koga began to feel more scared than he has ever felt.

"Is that why you missed my birthday? Is that why you came to the hotel so late!? You went out with another woman!?" Kagome shouted. Koga held up his hands trying to calm her down.

"I-It's not what you think Kagome, I swear." Koga tried to explain. Kagome glared.

"Oh? Then how do you explain it then?" Kagome asked with a fire of hell in her eyes. Koga gulped as he was trying to think of a way to explain things to her. As he thought about it, he realized that there was no way to explain his actions.

"Koga and I have been going out for a month." Ayame stated. Ginta and Hikkaku widened their eyes in shock. Kagome stood up from her chair real fast as she balled her hands into fists with anger. She was beyond pissed.

"A MONTH!? You mean to tell me that you have been cheating on me behind my back for a month!?" Kagome shouted with hurt in her voice. Koga eeped as he felt like a small little insect that's about to be squashed. Kagome rose her hand and slapped Koga across the cheek, leaving a hand print mark. Koga was stunned as he touched his cheek and looked at Kagome seeing the tears in her eyes.

"Kagome... I..." Koga began to say. Kagome turned her back on him.

"We're through Koga! I'm not going to deal with someone who cheated on me behind my back! I'm done with you, and I'm done with this band!" Kagome shouted as she began to storm out of the club. Ayame frowned at the direction Kagome stormed off.

"Was it something I said?" Ayame asked Koga. Koga gave a sigh.

"It was something I did. I betrayed her trust and I betrayed her heart. I loved her and I still went out with you behind her back." Koga stated with regret in his voice.

"But Koga, you promised me before you even met Kagome. You promised that we would be together forever one day, you promised to marry me." Ayame exclaimed. Koga sighed with a frown.

On the other side, Inuyasha saw the whole thing and frowned. Kagome looked hurt, betrayed, and angered as he watched her slap Koga as hard as she could. After watching the female wolf demon wrap her arms around Koga, Inuyasha had a bad feeling that things were not going to turn out well. 'That mangy wolf! How dare he hurt Kagome!' He thought to himself with a slight growl as he glared his direction.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he heard the growls of his hanyou friend. Inuyasha looked at Miroku and saw the concern in his eyes. Inuyasha realized that he was growling and stopped. He was taking slow deep breaths to calm himself down before his demon side showed itself.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"I'm going to go after Kagome to have a little talk with her. From the way she slapped Koga and stormed out of the club, I have a bad feeling that Koga cheated on her." Inuyasha explained. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku gasped in shock.

"That's awful!" Sango stated with an angered expression.

"How could he do that to her!?" Miroku asked, angered by the situation as well.

"I knew something wasn't right bout Koga." Shippo stated with a frown and crossed arms. Inuyasha looked at the entrance with a frown.

"I'm going to go after her." Inuyasha said. Everyone nodded and wished him luck as he left the club to find the beautiful raven haired Goddess.


	5. Kagome Harden's Her Heart

Kagome stepped out of Club Demon looking at the dark sky as the rain fell down. She didn't know where to go. All she knew was that she wanted to get away from that place, away from Koga. She felt so stupid when she didn't realize it, she had seen some of the signs but she was too stubborn to believe it. She began to walk away for the club going where ever her feet may take her. She didn't care that it was raining, she didn't care that it was thundering and lightning, she didn't care that she was getting wet. She wanted to get away from Koga and never see him again.

"I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I see it? Why couldn't I have just trusted my instincts? I should've known that Koga was doing things behind my back." Kagome stated with a frown as she kept walking away. She reached a park and looked around for any other people that decided to play around in the rain. She wanted to sing a little song that showed how she felt, and she was going to make sure Heaven itself would hear her cry.

 **Harden my heart (Julianne Hough and Mary J Blige from Rock of Ages)**

 **Kagome/** _Inuyasha/_ Both

 **Cryin' on the corner, waitin' in the rain**

 **I swear I'll never, ever wait again**

 **You gave me your word.. but words for you are lies**

 **Darlin' in my wildest dreams, I never thought I'd go**

 **But it's time to let you know**

 **I'm gonna harden my heart**

 **I'm gonna swallow my tears**

 **I'm gonna turn and leave you here.**

Inuyasha went to go after Kagome and noticed that it was raining. He frowned as he looked both ways to see where she would've gone to. As he began walking away from the club in search of the beautiful raven haired woman, he heard her voice. He followed to the sound of her voice that lead him to a park and he hid behind a tree, watching as she sung to the Heaven's.

 **All of my life I've been waitin' in the rain..**

 **I've been waiting for a feeling that never, ever came**

 **It feels so close, but always disappears...**

Inuyasha frowned as Kagome stopped singing and fell to her knees crying into her hands. He wanted to be there for her and comfort her, so he made up his mind to come out from behind the tree and began to sing the rest of the song.

 _Darlin' in your wildest dreams, you never had a clue..._

 _But it's time you got the news..._

 **I'm gonna harden my heart**

 _Harden your heart_

 **I'm gonna swallow my tears**

 _Swallow your tears girl_

 **I'm gonna** turn **and** leave you here

Inuyasha knelt down next to Kagome placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes seeing him giving a sad expression. Inuyasha took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders, helping her up to her feet. Kagome leaned against him as they made their way back to the club.

Once they arrived back at the club, Inuyasha lead Kagome to his red Mustang and opened the passenger side for her. Kagome kindly accepted the offer and got in the car with his jacket tightly wrapped around her.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get the rest of my band." Inuyasha told her softly. Kagome nodded as he shut the door. She watched as Inuyasha went back inside to get his band. Kagome leaned her head on the door as she waited for Inuyasha's return.

Kagome looked out the window as she saw the driver's door open, revealing Inuyasha. Three more people got into the back seat and shutting the doors. Inuyasha got his keys out and started the car.

"Would you like to come with us?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a surprised look.

"Oh.. I don't want to be a bother..." Kagome began.

"Nonsense. You couldn't possibly be a bother." Sango stated with a small smile. Kagome turned to look at Sango with a thankful smile. Shippo looked at Kagome and then back at Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome?" Shippo got her attention as she looked back at him with surprise.

"You guys know who I am?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha gave a soft chuckle.

"We all do. We were in the club listening to you sing and playing that guitar of yours." Inuyasha said. Kagome blushed.

"You were amazing out there!" Shippo exclaimed with a smile.

"We were totally blown away." Miroku said. Kagome turned away with a light blush.

"Thanks guys, that means a lot to me. You guys are amazing to. I have a couple of your CD's and a poster..." Kagome gasped. Everyone looked at her with concern. She looked down twiddling her fingers nervously.

"Would you mind taking me to my hotel so that I can get my stuff? I'm going to check myself out of there." Kagome asked Inuyasha. He gave her a nod as he gave her his phone to put in the address of the hotel on GPS. Once she put in the address, Inuyasha gave his phone to Sango to read off the directions.

It was only a 45 minute drive from the club to Kagome's hotel. Inuyasha asked her if she would like some help, Kagome gave a small nod as he got out of the car to follow Kagome. Inuyasha and Kagome entered the hotel walking to the front desk.

"May I help you?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I checked into this hotel with Koga and the other two members of his band. I'm just going to grab my stuff and check myself out of this hotel. If he asks you where I am, tell him that it's no longer his concern." Kagome stated to the woman. The woman frowned and gave a nod understanding the situation. She looked at Inuyasha with a surprised look.

"You're Inuyasha aren't you? The lead singer of Lightning Fang?" The woman asked with a smile. Inuyasha nodded with a small smile.

"Let's just keep this little secret to yourself alright. No one needs to know that I was here. I'm here to help her." He nodded his head toward Kagome. Kagome winked at the woman and putting a finger to her lips stating to keep quiet about her and Inuyasha being here together. The woman nodded as she watched Kagome lead Inuyasha to her hotel room.

Kagome reached room 230 with Inuyasha behind her. She took her key to unlock the door and opened it up.

"I just need to pack up my stuff and I'll be ready to go." Kagome told him. Inuyasha nodded as he sat down at the edge of the bed. Kagome began gathering her things from the closet, she went to the dresser taking everything out of the drawers, she made sure that she had her shampoo and soap bottles in a baggie so that they wouldn't get in her stuff, she wiped off her guitar and placed it inside her guitar case.

Inuyasha smiled as he watched her pack up her stuff. He was actually happy that she had let him help her, and happy about her coming with him and his band. He saw her go to the wall and saw the poster that she was talking about.

"That poster was from our first album Soul Stealer." Inuyasha stated with a smirk. **See What I did there? ;)** Kagome smiled as she took down the poster and began to roll it up neatly and carefully.

"I have been a fan since then." Kagome said quietly with a light blush. Inuyasha chuckled at her shyness as he watched her getting the last of her stuff packed.

"Alright, that's everything." Kagome stated as she looked around double checking herself. Inuyasha stood up and grabbed her suitcase with ease. It was always heavy for her but Koga never helped her carry it. Kagome smiled as she grabbed her guitar case and her tote bag.

"Thank you Inuyasha. I really appreciate the help." Kagome stated. Inuyasha nodded.

"It's no problem Kagome. I'm happy to help." Inuyasha said as they began to leave the room. When they got to the front counter, Kagome gave her key card to the woman and reminded her to keep quiet about seeing Inuyasha with her. It's no longer Koga's concern as to where she's going or with whom she's leaving with.

Inuyasha helped Kagome put her things in the trunk of his car and they both got back inside of the car. He started the engine once they were buckled and began driving back to his hotel.

"Is Kagome going to be staying with us Inuyasha?" Sango asked with a hint of hope in her voice. Inuyasha chuckled warmly.

"Well she can if she wants to, but that's all up to her." Inuyasha stated with a small smile. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a surprised look.

"You really don't mind if I stayed with you guys?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at Kagome as he stopped at a red light.

"We don't mind Kagome. You can stay as long as you want." Inuyasha stated as he looked back once the light turned green. Kagome smiled warmly and thanked everyone for letting her stay.


	6. A New Day

Kagome woke up to a new bed and a new room realizing where she was. She sat up really fast as she took everything in that happened last night. Her face was as bright as a tomato. 'Oh my Kami! I can't believe that I'm staying with Inuyasha and his band! Gasp! I can't believe I let him see me in such a mess!' She thought with embarrassment. Then she had the biggest smile on her face as she remembered all that he did for her. Inuyasha was very kind and generous to her. He let her have her own room at their hotel and helped her settle in. He even stayed with her in her room as she cried, comforting her until she fell asleep.

"I better get myself ready. I wonder where I can go in this hotel." Kagome said to herself as she got her clothes ready to take her shower. It wasn't long until she stepped out of the shower to dry herself off and wrapping a towel around her body. She dried off her hair and wrapped it in the towel. Kagome stepped out of the bathroom and to her bed to get her clothes on.

Kagome was dressed in a red thin strap shirt, blue jeans, and black sandals. She decided to wear her hair up into a high ponytail today. She went to her dresser to look at herself and gave a small smile.

"Well, let's check out this place." Kagome said to herself as she grabbed her purse and headed out of her room. She walked around the hotel asking about any activity rooms that she could look around at. One of the bellboys that worked there told her that they had a weight room, a pool room, a practice room for musicians, a game room, a dance room and of course a lunch room. Kagome was excited about checking out the different rooms she learned about. Her old hotel didn't have much except for the practice and lunch rooms.

As Kagome was walking through the hotel, she could her music being played. The closer she got, the louder the music was. Kagome turned a corner and saw Inuyasha and his band in a room practicing together. She smiled as she watched and listened to them. Kagome never would've imagined to ever see Inuyasha and his band practice up close before. It was the greatest thing that has ever happened to her.

Inuyasha was taking a drink of water when he spotted Kagome watching from the other side of the room. He saw her widen her eyes in surprise about being found out. He chuckled softly and gestured her to come into the room. Kagome gave him a look that asked 'Are you sure?' He smiled with a nod as he watched her come inside the practice room.

"I'm sorry if I'm bugging you guys." Kagome stated softly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and got a water bottle for Kagome. He handed her the bottle with a smile and she gladly accepted.

"You're not a bother Kagome, it's alright. I told you that you could explore the hotel all you wanted. You are our guest after all." Inuyasha said. Kagome blushed lightly with a smile as she watched him get his guitar.

"So what have you been practicing? If you don't mind me asking that is." Kagome said shyly. Shippo gave a smile as he looked at her from his keyboard.

"We weren't really practicing any song in particular. We were just playing randomly to make sure our instruments are in tune and blend in together. It's something we all like to do before we actually play any of the songs we do." Shippo stated. Kagome nodded as she knew what he meant. She and her exband would do the same thing.

Sango went to sit next to Kagome while Inuyasha was talking to Miroku about timing on the drums. Sango could see that Kagome missed being a singer and hated seeing Kagome hurt.

"You alright Kagome?" Sango asked with concern in her voice. Kagome gave a small smile to Sango.

"I'm fine Sango, really. I'm glad to be away from that part of my life..." Kagome stated with a hint of sadness. Inuyasha and Miroku stopped talking and looked to the girls with frowns.

"You don't really mean that do you Kagome?" Shippo asked with a frown himself. Kagome simply shrugged with a sad smile and tears in her eyes. Kagome wasn't going to ruin everyone's day with her depression. She straightened herself up taking in a deep breath and letting it all out.

"I'm fine guys, really." She said with a smile. Inuyasha knew better than that though. He could sense her discomfort and the scent of her tears reached his nose. He walked up to her and held out a hand to her. Kagome looked up at him with sad eyes and tried her best to give him a smile.

"Come on Kagome, I think you need this better than anyone right now." Inuyasha stated. Kagome looked at his hand and back up at him. She looked at Sango who nodded. Slowly, Kagome took his hand and stood up from the chair. Inuyasha lead her to the mic with a small smile. Kagome was shocked to see that he was letting her sing.

"Oh, no.. I couldn't possibly.." Kagome began to say as she looked away sadly. Inuyasha placed a hand on her shoulder getting her attention. Kagome looked back up at him as he saw the tears in her eyes.

"You need this Kagome." He said softly with understanding.

"I'll even sing with you." He told her as he grabbed the other mic. Kagome looked at him and gave a smile of appreciation.

"Thank you Inuyasha. I'll do it." She said as she told him what she wanted to sing. Inuyasha nodded as he told his band what to play.

 **Every Rose Has It's Thorn by Poison**

 **Kagome/** _Inuyasha_ **/** Both

Inuyasha began to play his guitar to start the music.

 **We both lie silently still in the dead of the night**

 **Although we both lie close together we feel miles apart inside**

 _Was it something I said or something I did_

 _Did my words not come out right_

 _Though I tried not to hurt you_

 _Though I tried_

But I guess that's why they say

Every rose has it's thorn

Just like every night has it's dawn

 **Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song**

Every rose has its thorn

Inuyasha played his guitar at the break.

 _I listen to our favorite song playing on the radio_

 _Hear the DJ say loves a game of easy come and easy go_

 **But I wonder does he know**

 **Has he ever felt like this**

 **And I know that you'd be here right now**

 **If I could have let you know somehow**

 **I guess**

Every rose has it's thorn

Just like every night has its dawn

 **Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song**

Every rose has its thorn

 _Though it's been a while now_

 _I can still feel so much pain_

 **Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals**

 **But the scar, that scar remains**

Inuyasha began to play his solo.

 **I know I could have saved a love that night**

 **If I'd known what to say**

 **Instead of making love**

 **We both made our separate ways**

But now I hear you found somebody new

And that I never meant that much to you

 **To hear that tears me up inside**

 **And to see you cuts me like a knife I guess**

Every rose has its thorn

Just like every night has its dawn

Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song

Every rose has its thorn

After the song ended, Kagome's tears cascaded down her cheeks. Inuyasha was right though, she needed to let it all out and music was her way of expressing her feelings. Music always comes from the heart, she always touched people like that with her powerful voice. She always put so much emotion into her music.

Inuyasha walked up to her placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with tears falling down her cheeks. He frowned as he wiped them away with his thumb, smiling as he saw a hint of red on her cheeks.

"Feel better?" He asked her softly. Kagome gave a slight smile and a slight nod.

"Thank you Inuyasha, I appreciate it." Kagome said softly. Inuyasha gave her a wink and a smile.

"Don't mention it. Music always helps me when I'm upset. Trust me, I know what you're going through... I've been in the same situation." Inuyasha stated with a slight glare. Kagome looked up at him in surprise.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking that is. If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. I don't mean to pry." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha took a seat. Inuyasha lightly chuckled.

"It's okay Kagome, I don't mind telling you." Inuyasha said as he looked at her. Everyone stared at him in shock. His band has never heard Inuyasha tell anyone about his ex girlfriend. When someone would ask about her during interviews, Inuyasha would always say no comment. He never wanted to talk about it because he had moved on in his life and wanted to forget about that woman.

Kagome got comfortable as she patiently waited for Inuyasha to tell about what happened with his girlfriend. She wanted to know but she wasn't going to force him to talk about it if it was too painful. Inuyasha seemed like he didn't mind telling her, so she waited until he took a deep breath.

"When I was eighteen, I fell for a woman named Kikyo. She and I have been together for three years and she was also a part of my band as a singer. On the third year, I asked her to meet me at the park at 5pm. I was going to take her out to dinner to a fancy restaurant because it was her birthday. When she didn't arrive on time, I grew worried about her. I figured that I would give her another thirty minutes to an hour, but by the time it was 6pm... I was really worried. I tried calling her cell, but she never picked up the phone. I always got her voicemail. I even left her voice messages and text messages. She never replied to either of them." Kagome frowned as she could see the pain in Inuyasha's expression. She saw him clench his fists in his lap and took a few deep breaths.

"I went to go search for her when I couldn't get a hold of her. I was thinking that something bad might've happened to her. When I was walking around looking at places that I thought she might've been at, I spotted her coming out of a hotel. I was curious as to why she was there, so I hid myself in a corner and peeked around to see what was going on. That's when I saw another man come out of the hotel, wrapping his arms around Kikyo. I watched as she kissed him, laughing and smiling with him. I felt betrayed and pissed that Kikyo would turn her back on me." Inuyasha began growling as he clenched his fists tightly. Kagome widened her eyes as he told his story. She pitied him, but knew that's not what he wanted her to do.

"I came out of hiding and yelled at her for cheating on me. She was surprised to see me there and tried apologizing but I was pissed off at her. I asked her how long it was going on for. She looked away from me saying that she was with the guy for a year. That pissed me off even more. I should've known that she was going behind my back seeing other guys. I told her that she was no longer a part of my band and that I never wanted to see her again. I haven't seen in since then. I heard three months later that she moved out of Kyoto with that guy apparently." Inuyasha finished off his tale. Kagome frowned and had an apologetic look in her eyes. Inuyasha saw that look and shook his head.

"No need to apologize Kagome. What I'm trying to say is that you will be able to get through this. Maybe not now, maybe not tomorrow, but it will get better. All it takes is just one small step at a time and you will make it through anything. Give it some time and you will be feeling like a brand new person. Trust me on this. Inuyasha said with a wink and a smile. Kagome couldn't help but chuckle.

"Thank you Inuyasha. I appreciate everything you have done for me. I'm happy to have friends like you and your band to support me." Kagome stated with a smile. Inuyasha nodded as he got up to grab his guitar and put it up in his case. Kagome watched as she began to think. 'Inuyasha is so sweet to me. He told me a part of his life that relates to mine, and when he tells me that I'll be able to make it through... He gives me hope and strength. Gasp! Am I... Am I falling for Inuyasha?' Kagome thought to herself with wide eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Hey why don't we all go to the movies tomorrow and get something to eat?" Sango suggested. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at Sango for a few minutes.

"Well our concert isn't even close. We still have four months to practice and we could use some fun time together. Especially now that Kagome is a part of us as well." Sango stated with a smile. Inuyasha thought about it for a few minutes.

"You know Sango, that's not a bad idea. We should have some fun every now and then. We have plenty of time to practice and this would give us the opportunity to roam the hotel and explore the different room." Inuyasha stated with a smile.

"Let's do it!" Shippo exclaimed as he thrust his fist into the air.

"I'm in." Miroku said with a smile as he stood up stretching his arms behind him. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a smile.

"What do you say Kagome? Wanna explore the other rooms around here?" Inuyasha asked as he held out his hand to her. Kagome widened her eyes with shock, but then a smile formed on her lips.

"Sure, I'd love to."


	7. Inuyasha Discovers His Feelings

Inuyasha and his band, along with Kagome, decided to roam the hotel the next day. Kagome wanted to see the pool room and to her surprise it was rather big. There was a high diving board on the far end, and the pool went up to ten feet. Back in high school, Kagome was known as the fastest swimmer. She has even won the Aquatics Championship in the fifty meter. She looked to Inuyasha with a smile.

"Can we go swimming?" Kagome asked with a twinkle in her eyes. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Sure if you have your stuff with you." Inuyasha said. Kagome lifted her bag showing that she came prepared. Sango took Kagome's hand with a smile and pulled her to the changing room. Both girls where laughing about the fun they were going to have.

"You know I think Sango has found a friend in Kagome." Miroku stated with a light chuckle. Inuyasha shook his head with an amused expression.

"I believe Sango thinks of Kagome as a little sister. Sango never stops talking about Kagome and how she wishes that they were." Shippo stated.

"That is true. Sango does treat her like a little sister." Miroku said. The boys watched the girls come out of the dressing room with smiles on their faces.

"Well come on you guys, don't just stand their and gawk. Get your butts in gear and get dressed." Sango stated with a chuckle. The boys widened their eyes and turned around to get dressed in their changing room. When Inuyasha saw Kagome in that emerald green bikini, he couldn't help but blush as bright as a tomato. Miroku smirked when he saw Sango in her hot pink bikini, all these lecherous thoughts were going through his mind right now. Shippo noticed the twos' reaction to the girls chuckling to himself.

"I must say, Sango and Kagome looked rather sexy." Miroku stated with a hand to his chin and a devilish smile. Inuyasha glared at Miroku with a slight growl.

"Don't even think about it Miroku, or you'll find yourself branded in the dirt." Inuyasha warned. Shippo noticed the growl, unlike Miroku. That stupid lecher couldn't keep his hands off Sango's ass and that always pissed her off. 'If he so dares touch Kagome, I'll pumble him into the ground. He may be my drummer, but if he lays one hand on her I won't hesitate to teach him a lesson.' He growled to himself. Shippo noticed the glare that Inuyasha gave Miroku when he wasn't looking. Shippo decided to have a little private chat with Inuyasha, so he tapped him on the shoulder. Inuyasha stopped growling and turned to look at Shippo.

"Yes Shippo?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow. Shippo nudged his head away in the direction away from Miroku, to keep him from eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I just want to talk to you in private." Shippo said. Inuyasha nodded as he looked towards Miroku.

"Yo Miroku, go on without us. We'll meet you out there in a minute." Inuyasha said. Miroku gave an all too familiar smile that had Inuyasha glaring.

"Alright. I'll make sure everything goes well with the girls." Miroku stated. Inuyasha stepped towards Miroku with a low growl which made Miroku freeze.

"What?" Miroku asked innocently holding his hands up with a nervous smile.

"Keep your hands off them Miroku. I better not walk in there and hear them complain about you being a stupid leach." Inuyasha warned. Miroku chuckled nervously.

"I can't help it Inuyasha, Sango's butt is just so touchable. I wonder how Kagome's butt feel like." Miroku stated with a hand to his chin. Inuyasha growled grabbing Miroku by the front of his shirt that he still had on and held him nose to nose with him. Miroku was surprised at Inuyasha's actions. Even Shippo's eyes went wide as he watched the scene before him.

"I'm warning you only once you stupid lecher. Keep. Your. Hands. Off. If I find out that you have touched her, I won't hesitate to pumble you into the ground. Hopefully by then you will learn your lesson." Inuyasha warned as he let go of Miroku. The poor guy straightened out his shirt as he looked at Inuyasha in shock. Shippo walked up to Inuyasha, placing a hand on his shoulder. Shippo looked at Miroku and gave a nod.

"If I were you Miroku, I would take his warning seriously. Inuyasha isn't messing around here." Shippo stated with a knowing look. Miroku looked at Inuyasha, then back at Shippo. He finally got the idea and gave a nod, leaving the two demons to their conversation.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo began as he looked at him. Inuyasha took a deep breath to calm himself down and turned to look at Shippo.

"What did you want to talk about Shippo?" Inuyasha asked. Shippo leaned against the wall with crossed arms and a serious look.

"Do you have feelings for Kagome Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha widened his eyes with shock.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about Shippo. Kagome just broke up with Koga not too long ago, so I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to be in another relationship right now." Inuyasha stated.

"Yes, but do you have feelings for her?" Shippo asked again for clarification. Inuyasha looked away from Shippo to think about his question thoroughly. He cared for her, there was no doubt about that. He hated the thought of someone hurting her, and hated the fact that Koga had cheated on her and broke her heart. With the little time that they have spent together so far, he came to see that Kagome's heart is very fragile but very special. She was special. Inuyasha smiled to himself and came to the conclusion that he did have feelings for her.

"Yes, I do. I know it's only been a few days but I do care about her. I never would've thought that I would love again, but I feel like that's going to change. Maybe not right now, but one day. She still needs time to get over her break up with Koga. I don't want to say anything to her about how I feel right now, it's too soon." Inuyasha explained. Shippo looked at Inuyasha with a smile.

"You know, I believe that you are good for Kagome. You and her have been through the same thing, so you understand each other. And when you two sing together, you make a powerful duo. I was blown away when you two sung that song yesterday." Shippo stated. Inuyasha chuckled as the both of them stepped out of the dressing room to head for the pool.

"Come on Kagome! You said that you could do it!" Sango shouted. Inuyasha and Shippo stopped at the pool and looked up at the diving board. Inuyasha's eyes went wide when he saw Kagome so high up. 'What does this woman thins she's doing!?' He asked himself with a worried expression.

"Give me a break Sango! I haven't done this in awhile!" Kagome shouted back as she looked down taking small deep breaths. Everyone watched as Kagome readied herself. She took a few start jumps, then jumped high in the air doing a forward and a half flip dive. As she hit the water, all eyes were wide and mouths agape. Kagome came up seeing everyone's expression and chuckled.

"That was amazing Kagome!" Sango exclaimed.

"Great form Kagome." Miroku stated as he clapped.

"Wow! That was super awesome!" Shippo said. Kagome chuckled with a light blush forming on her cheeks. Then she looked at Inuyasha. She wondered what was going through his mind right now.

"What did you think Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha blinked a couple of times before he was able to gather his thoughts.

"You were very graceful Kagome. Absolutely perfect." He told her with a smile. Kagome blushed lightly as she smiled. Then she saw a smirk play across his lips and gave her a wink. 'What is he up to?' She asked herself. Shippo chuckled as he swam up next to her.

"Inuyasha has won a few Aquatic Championships when he was in high school." Shippo told her as they watched him climb the diving board. Kagome rose a brow.

"Oh? Which meter?" Kagome asked.

"The fifty meter pool." Miroku stated from behind. Kagome turned to look at Miroku with a shocked expression, then she looked back up at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha was known as the best and most fastest swimmer in the school." Sango explained. Kagome watched as Inuyasha got into a ready position but he was on his hands. He fell backwards and did a few somersaults before hitting the water. Everyone cheered and Kagome's eyes were wide with surprise. When he came up, Inuyasha smiled at Kagome.

"Wow, that was simply amazing Inuyasha." Kagome said softly.

"It's been awhile but I still got it." He stated with a wink. Everyone praised Inuyasha for his performance. Everyone began playing and splashing in the pool. Miroku made a grab for Sango's butt yet again which pissed her off.

"Miroku you stupid lecher! I'm gonna kill you!" Sango growled as she started swimming after him. Miroku laughed as he began to swim away from her. Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo all stared at the two with stoic expressions.

"Idiot." All three of them said as they watched Miroku come around. Miroku smirked as he mad for Kagome's butt as well which made Kagome widen her eyes.

"Ahh! Hands off you damn leach!" Kagome growled. Inuyasha glared and growled at Miroku making a grab for his arm.

"I warned you to not touch her Miroku. Now you're going to regret it." Inuyasha threatened. He gave an evil smirk as he held Miroku in place.

"He's all yours Sango." Inuyasha stated. Miroku widened his eyes with a tinge of fear.

"N-No Inuyasha, please I beg of you." Miroku pleaded. Inuyasha chuckled as he watched Kagome crack her knuckles.

"Sorry Miroku, but you put yourself in this position. I told you to stop you lecherous ways or you would regret it." Inuyasha told him. Miroku panicked as Sango and Kagome got closer.

"Please Inuyasha, I promise I won't do it anymore. Please let me go." Miroku pleaded desperately. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Oh just take your punishment like a man." Inuyasha demanded as the two girls got closer. Once the girls were close enough, Inuyasha smirked.

"He's all yours girls." He told them as he dropped Miroku in the water, dunking him for one last measure and got out of the way. As soon as Miroku came up for air, Sango and Kagome clobbered him on the head and left two handprints on his cheeks. Miroku swam for his life and reached the edge of the pool to get out. As soon as Miroku got out, he started heading for the dressing room. Inuyasha smirked as he placed his foot out in front of Miroku, tripping him to make him fall face down into the ground. Inuyasha looked down at Miroku with an act of worry.

"Whoops. Sorry, didn't know you were coming through here." Inuyasha smirked. The girls chuckled as they watched Inuyasha coming back to the pool. He saw Kagome stare at him with a smile.

"You know, this is the most fun I have ever had. I never had this much fun." Kagome stated. Inuyasha got into the water and walked close to Kagome with a smile himself.

"I'm glad you're having fun Kagome." He said as he began swimming. Kagome blushed warmly. 'The more I spend time with him, the more I start to like him.' Kagome thought to herself. The day went on with Inuyasha and the gang playing and talking about each other. They all hung out that day until the sun began to set stating that their fun day has come to an end... At least.. for now.


	8. Koga's Promise and Kagome's Surprise

Koga had found out that Kagome left the hotel a few days ago which had Hikkaku and Ginta freaking out. They had lost an amazing singer and guitar player in their band, all thanks to Koga and his stupidity. They chastised him for the past few days about cheating on Kagome. He knew what he did was wrong but that didn't give them the right to keep reminding him of his mistake.

"I can't believe you Koga!" Ginta growled angrily. Koga looked at Ginta with a glare.

"Will you two shut up all ready and leave me the hell alone!? I get the point! What I did was stupid and unforgiveable!" Koga growled back. Hikkaku stepped up to Koga with clenched fists.

"Why did you do it Koga!? Why on earth would you cheat on an amazing woman like Kagome!?" Hikkaku asked him. Koga sighed aggravatingly and got up to look out the window.

"Look, I made a promise to Ayame a long time ago before I met Kagome that I would make her my mate. When Ayame and I parted... Her with her acting and me with my singing... we went our separate ways. I never would've guessed that I would see Ayame again. When I met Kagome, I thought that I could cope without Ayame and move on with my life." Koga explained. Ginta and Hikkaku just stared at him silently as they listened to his story.

"Kagome and I started dating, but every now and then Ayame would call me and tell me that she was in town. I always told Ayame where I would be and she would tell me where she would be heading. If she was in the same town as me for awhile, Ayame and I would go out and play catch up. I never told Kagome about Ayame because I... I just didn't want it to end like this." Koga stated. Ginta crossed his arms.

"What!? So you planned on breaking up with Kagome anyway!? All because of Ayame!?" Ginta growled at Koga. Koga turned around with anger in his eyes.

"I told you Ginta! I promised Ayame that she would be my mate! Don't get me wrong, I loved Kagome! But I just couldn't fully let go of my old life!" Koga growled back in Ginta's face. Then it was Hikkaku's turn to speak.

"So what I'm hearing is, is that Kagome was just a fling?" Hikkaku asked with a raised brow and crossed arms. Koga looked at Hikkaku with a look of anger, then regret. Koga turned away from Ginta and Hikkaku instead of answering the question. That was all the answer that the boys needed.

"Look, Koga, I'm not saying that we are going to quit the band because of this. But you have lost our respect for you. We respected Kagome because she was always so kind and caring. Not just because she was an amazing singer and guitarist, but because of how genuine her heart was. If you want our respect, you're going to have to earn it back." Hikkaku stated. Koga sighed looking down.

"I understand guys. I wouldn't expect any less from you." Koga stated with a low voice. Ginta still glared at Koga with crossed arms.

"What do you think Soji would say about this Koga? You hurt his only daughter and you know how close those two were." Ginta stated. Koga looked up with a look of fear. He respected Soji, as he was an amazing musician. He was the reason why he wanted to be in the music world to begin with.

"Soji died three years ago in a car accident because of a drunk driver. I don't see how he will know anything about this." Koga stated lowly.

 **"Don't be so sure about that Koga."** A male's voice stated angrily behind Koga. The wolf demon quickly turned around and widened his eyes.

"S-Soji?" Koga asked in shock.

 **"Yes, I am Kagome's father Koga."** Soji stated with a cross of his arms. Koga shook his head a few times thinking that he was seeing things, but when Soji didn't disappear, Koga spoke.

"I thought you were dead." Koga stated. Soji sighed as he uncrossed his arms.

 **"Yes, I am dead. But I have a mission to give out to my daughter. I was brought down here to give her a fair warning, but only to learn that you have broke my daughter's heart?"** Soji glared straight into Koga's soul, which made the poor wolf demon frozen in fear.

"S-Soji... I.. I honestly didn't want to hurt her..." Koga stuttered, not knowing what to say. Soji walked straight up to him with a glare.

 **"You had no right Koga. If you already promised to mate another, then you shouldn't have gotten close to my daughter. It would've saved her the heartbreak."** Soji stated lowly with anger. Koga looked away with shame and guilt written all over his face.

"I... I'm sorry... Soji..." Koga said in a whisper. Soji crossed his arms.

 **"It's not me that you should be apologizing to Koga. But I doubt Kagome would want to see you at this point."** Soji told him. Koga nodded his understanding and began to walk off with guilt hanging over his head.

 **"Don't you walk away from me Koga! We need to talk!"** Soji said angrily. Koga flinched from Soji's voice, he felt like he was going to get punished. Koga turned around not looking Soji in the eyes.

 **"Look at me boy!"** Soji demanded. Koga slowly looked up into Soji's face seeing anger in his eyes.

 **"Listen well and listen good you ungrateful wolf. If you so dare hurt my daughter ever again, you will fear worse than a punishment."** Soji threatened. Koga felt a shiver go up and down his spine with the threat he had just received. Koga gave a nod of understanding. Soji shooed Koga away with a look of disappointment. Soji loved and cared for his daughter deeply, he hated to see her get hurt. He gave a sigh. 'Well, it's time to see my lovely daughter.' He thought to himself as he vanished away from Koga's hotel.

* * *

Meanwhile with Inuyasha and his band, they were in the practice room getting their things ready for practice. Kagome had went out to get some food from the lunch room for everyone. Inuyasha insisted on helping her, but she wanted to do it herself. She gave him that beautiful smile that he couldn't resist and just nodded.

"Alright guys, I've been meaning to sing a song that I've been listening to but I wanted to make sure Kagome wasn't here to listen to it." Inuyasha smiled with a wink. Everyone chuckled as they smiled at the love struck hanyou. Of course those two have never admitted their feelings to each other... yet. Shippo smiled.

"And what song might that be?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha smiled as he told them what he wanted to sing. Everyone widened their eyes at the song. Of course they knew the song and knew how to play it, but Inuyasha singing it? This was definitely going to be interesting. They began to play the song once Inuyasha was ready.

 **Girl You Know It's True by Milli Vanilli**

 **I'm in love with you girl, cause you're on my mind**

 **You're the one I think about most every time.**

 **And when you pack a smile in everything you do**

 **Don't you understand, girl, this love is true?**

 **You're soft, succulent, so sweet and thin**

 **That's kind of like a vision upon your skin.**

 **It lightens up my day, and that's oh so true**

 **Together we are one, separated we are two.**

 **To make you all mine, all mine is my desire**

 **Cause you contain a quality, you that I admire.**

 **You're pretty plain and simple, you rule my world**

 **So try to understand**

 **I'm in love girl, I'm so in love girl, I'm just in love girl,**

 **And this is true.**

 **Girl you know it's true**

 **Ohh, ooh, ooh, I love you**

 **Yes, you know it's true**

 **Ohh, ooh, ooh, I love you**

 **Girl you know it's true**

 **My love is for you**

 **Girl you know it's true**

 **My love is for you**

 **This is some sort of thing, girl, I can't explain**

 **My emotions starts up when I hear your name.**

 **Maybe your sweet, sweet voice would ring in my ear**

 **Then delay my system when you are near.**

 **Come with your positive emotion, love-making enjoying**

 **That's for me to bust it's like a girl and a boy.**

 **These feelings I get I often wonder why**

 **So I thought I might discuss this, girl, just you and I.**

 **Now what you're wearing I don't care, as I've said before**

 **No reason that I like you, girl, just for what you are.**

 **If I said I'd think about it, you rule my world**

 **So try to understand**

 **I'm in love girl, I'm so in love girl, I'm just in love girl**

 **And this is true**

 **Girl you know it's true**

 **Ooh, ooh, ooh, I love you**

 **Yes, you know it's true**

 **Ooh, ooh, ooh, I love you**

 **Girl you know it's true**

 **My love is for you**

As the song ended, Kagome stepped into the room with a smile on her face.

"I'm back with the food you guys." Kagome stated. Everyone stared at Kagome wondering if she heard them playing and Inuyasha singing about her. Inuyasha and the others stepped away from their equipment to come get the food that Kagome generously got for them.

"Thank you Kagome. This was very kind of you. Of course, you know I wouldn't have minded helping you out." Inuyasha stated. Kagome chuckled.

"Oh, I know Inuyasha. But you need to practice for your concert, so I wanted to help get the food." Kagome said. Inuyasha shook his head as he chuckled. 'She never ceases to amaze me.' He thought to himself.

Kagome, Inuyasha and the band were all having fun just talking about their favorite kinds of music while they ate the food that Kagome had brought. Kagome had told them about the very first song that she loved hearing from them on their first album. She said that it was a very powerful song and that it always gave her strength.

"You know, Inuyasha wrote that song." Sango stated with a smile. Kagome widened her eyes in shock.

"Inuyasha... you wrote that song?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha smiled and nodded.

"I wanted to write a song that reached out to people, telling them to never give up on themselves." Inuyasha stated. Kagome nodded with a smile. Everyone was having a great time with each other that they didn't notice an apparition appearing in their room.

"Hey Kagome? I was wondering..." Inuyasha began to say with a hand at the back of his head. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with a smile.

"Yes Inuyasha?" She asked softly. Inuyasha blushed but shook his head. He took a deep breath and began again.

"Well... I know how much you love music, and how much you love to sing and play your guitar. I know you miss it Kagome." Inuyasha stated. Kagome's smile softened but her eyes never left his. The apparition gave a small smile as he saw his daughter, he waited for their conversation to end before talking.

"Yes, I do miss singing Inuyasha. I loved performing and giving people hope, and strength through my music." Kagome stated. Inuyasha chuckled.

"I wouldn't doubt it. You are your father's daughter after all." Inuyasha stated. Kagome chuckled and gave a nod.

"What I'm trying to ask is, would you like to be a part of my band and sing with me?" Inuyasha asked with a smile. Kagome widened her eyes in shock.

"M-me? In y-your band?" Kagome stuttered shyly. Inuyasha chuckled at her shyness, it was so cute.

"Of course Kagome. I told you before that you were welcome to stay with us as long as you want. My band and I have talked this over and we all agreed to ask you to join us in our band." Inuyasha said. The apparition gave a soft quiet chuckle to see his daughter so shy. 'Inuyasha really cares for her.' he thought to himself.

"I-I couldn't possibly. I just quit mine, I couldn't get back into it." Kagome stated. The apparition gave a frown. He watched what Inuyasha was going to do. Inuyasha turned around placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Kagome... I know you just quit your band. But that doesn't mean that you can't join a new one. Besides, you shouldn't let that damn wolf get you down. You do what makes you happy. I know that you are happiest when you are singing and having fun. You shine brightly through your music." Inuyasha stated softly. Kagome looked into his warm golden amber eyes.

"You really think so?" Kagome asked softly. Inuyasha nodded.

"I know so Kagome. So.. will you?" He asked. Kagome gave it a long and hard thought until she gave a warm smile. She looked at Inuyasha and the others.

"Sure, I would love to join you guys." She stated. Everyone cheered as they cling their glasses together. The apparition smiled and decided it was time to speak up.

 **"Kagome."** A male voice called out. Everyone turned around and widened their eyes at the sight before them. Kagome gasped as she dropped her glass.

"P-Papa?"


	9. Kagome's Mission

"P-Papa?" Kagome whispered in shock. Soji gave a smile and nodded. Kagome slowly stood up from her chair and walked close to her father. She wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad. Happy because she can see her father right there in front of her, sad because she wondered if her father ever found peace to move on into the afterlife.

 **"Yes Kagome, it's me."** Soji stated one more time as he saw the question rise in his daughter again. He gave a sad smile as he saw the tears cascade down his daughter's cheeks.

 **"Please don't cry my little Kagome. It pains me to see you so sad."** Soji said softly. Kagome couldn't help the tears that kept falling from her cheeks as she cried tears of happiness from being able to see her father again. Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Wh-Why are y-you... H-How are you h-here?" Kagome whispered softly trying to dry her tears. Soji looked at Inuyasha who was providing comfort for his daughter. Inuyasha was looking at Kagome worried that she would start breaking down. 'Inuyasha worries about my daughter, I can see that in his eyes. I can tell that he is good for her.' Soji thought with a small smile.

 **"I had come here because I have a mission for you my precious daughter. But I must warn you that it is very dangerous."** Soji warned to his daughter. Kagome looked up in shock and a tinge of fear.

"What do you mean father? What can I possibly do for this mission of yours?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at Soji wondering what he had planned for his daughter. Soji looked at Inuyasha and his band, they looked ready to defend his daughter if needed to. Soji chuckled softly.

 **"You have good friends here Kagome. I can see that they all care about you."** Soji stated with a small smile. Kagome smiled as well as she nodded.

"Father this is Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. They are known as Lightning Fang, the number one band on the top ten billboard list." Kagome introduced.

 **"You don't have to introduce me to them Kagome, I know who they are. It makes me happy to see friends like you in my daughter's life Inuyasha."** Soji stated. Inuyasha gave a nod with a small smile.

"When I saw how upset she was, I knew that she was going to need support from really good friends. I followed her in the rain and took her into my car. I wanted to help her because I knew what she was going through." Inuyasha stated. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a thankful smile.

 **"Thank you Inuyasha, for taking care of my daughter**. **"** Soji said. Inuyasha nodded. Kagome's smile turned serious as she looked back towards her father.

"So father, what is this mission that you're talking about?" Kagome asked. Soji's face was serious as he looked at his daughter.

 **"Do you remember me telling you about a legend known as the dark crystal?"** Soji asked. Kagome took a minute to think about it. Then her eyes went wide as she did remember.

"The dark crystal was meant to control one's life or take it away right?" Kagome asked. Soji nodded and began to speak again.

 **"Not only is it meant to control one's life and take it away, but it is also meant to cause a great calamity in the world. Your mission is to find that crystal and destroy it before it is found by the wrong hands."** Soji explained. Kagome had a worried look.

"But father, what can I do to destroy the crystal? Where do I even begin searching for it?" Kagome asked with a cross of her arms. Everyone watched as father and daughter had their discussion with curiosity.

 **"Not where Kagome. When. You must travel back in time and find the dark crystal so that it may never find it's way in this time. I was told that an evil force will one day find the dark crystal somewhere in this time, and this evil force will use by all means necessary to get that crystal. If this force gets his hands on it, then the world will befall a dark age."** Soji explained. Kagome had to sit down for a moment to take everything all in. She didn't know what to do. 'This all sounds a bit too crazy to me! You can't travel back in time, that's just ludicrous!' Kagome thought to herself with a frown.

"But what about the concert father? We have to get ready for that." Kagome stated as she was trying to get out of this craziness. Soji sighed.

 **"I can sense your disbelief Kagome. I know you think this is all crazy, but let me ask you something. Why would I come down here just to talk about the legend in the first place if it was all just pretend? You know I never make up stuff Kagome."** Soji stated. Kagome looked up studying her father's features. She had a look of confusion on her face.

"I don't know father. It all just seems a little too farfetched. I mean the legend of the dark crystal, traveling back in time? Don't that sound a bit crazy to you?" Kagome asked skeptically. Soji just crossed his arms and shook his head.

 **"Kagome sweetheart, you have plenty of time to practice for the concert. You will be able to travel back in time and come back to this time whenever you want. Please Kagome, we really need your help."** Soji pleaded with a frown. Kagome looked at her father with a raised brow.

"We? Whose we?" Kagome asked. Soji looked away sadly, he didn't want to have to tell his daughter about her mother and brother. He took a deep breath and began to speak.

 **"Kagome... your mother Aya and your brother Sota..."** Soji began. Kagome stood up with a worried look.

"What about mother and my brother?" Kagome with a tinge of fear in her voice. Inuyasha held her close to him to calm her down and for comfort. He could sense that things were not going to get any better for Kagome, he could sense the sadness in Soji. Inuyasha knew that it was going to be bad news for Kagome to hear.

 **"They were... murdered... Kagome..."** Soji stated softly. Kagome gasped with her hands to her lips.

"No..." She whispered as she felt her chest tighten up. She started breathing heavily and tears began to sting her eyes.

"No..." She whispered again. Inuyasha could feel her tremble beneath him as he held her. He felt her drop down to her knees, but he stayed with her with his arms wrapped around her.

"NO!" Kagome screamed out as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Inuyasha rubbed her back with a sad expression. Everyone else came close to them to support her as well.

 **"I'm sorry Kagome... When I saw them with me, I didn't know what to think myself. All I kept thinking was how was I going to tell you."** Soji explained. Kagome looked up with angered tears.

"Who?" Kagome whispered. Soji didn't answer for awhile which made Kagome more upset. Inuyasha could sense the anger she felt and knew that Kagome wanted to seek out the killers.

"WHO FATHER!?" Kagome shouted with clenched fists. Soji looked at his daughter with a frown.

 **"A man known as Kurai. He is a dark dragon lord who wishes to find the dark crystal and use it for evil purposes. He knew of me and my family Kagome and soon he would come after you too if given the chance. He knew that our family knew of the dark crystal and it's whereabouts, so he's been after our family for awhile. I have been protecting you, your mother and your brother from this guy for a long time."** Soji explained. Kagome could hardly believe it. Some man kills her mother and brother just because of some stupid crystal!?

"Where is he!?" Kagome asked with a fire of hell in her eyes. Soji noticed the bright purple glow around her irises and gasped. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and felt a powerful aura coming from around her.

"Kagome, I know you're upset but please calm down." Inuyasha pleaded with a look of worry. Kagome frowned at Inuyasha.

"No I won't calm down! This so called dragon lord killed my mother and brother, and now I want to avenge their deaths!" Kagome growled. Inuyasha frowned but he had to talk some sense into her.

"Kagome, just please calm down. Seriously, look at yourself." Inuyasha stated. Kagome rose a brow and gasped when she looked at her hands. A purple glow was coming from her hands and her eyes were glowing bright purple.

"Wh-What's happening to me?" Kagome asked with a worried expression. Soji looked at his daughter with a serious expression as he realized what was going on.

 **"It is time."**


	10. Power Within

**"It's time."** Soji stated with a serious expression. Kagome looked up to her father with a curious look. She looked at her hands once again as the light began to disappear.

"Father, what just happened to me?" Kagome asked.

 **"You have sacred powers my daughter. Meaning you have the powers of a miko."** Soji explained. Everyone gasped and Kagome's eyes went wide. She wasn't expecting to hear something like that coming from her father.

"What do you mean father? How do I have these powers in the first place?" Kagome asked. Soji came up to his daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder with a small smile.

 **"Kagome, our family has been known to be priests or priestesses. We had a shrine that your grandfather took care of back in Tokyo. Remember the old well house that contains The Bone Eaters Well? Your grandfather had sealed off that well in order to protect our family. Somehow, the seals broke off and Kurai came through to our time."** Soji explained to his daughter. Kagome was deep in thought for a minute until she remembered about the old well house. A flashback began to play in her mind.

 **Flashback (8 year old Kagome)**

 _Kagome was playing around the backyard underneath the Sacred Tree. She loved to be around the Goshinboku because it always gave her some peace of mind. When she got close to the old well house, Kagome would hear noises coming from inside._

 _"What was that?" She asked herself as she got closer. She knew that she wasn't allowed in the old well house but her curiosity was getting the best of her. Kagome opened the doors and went down the steps slowly._

 _"Wow, there really is a well in here. I thought grandfather was making it up." She said to herself as she walked around the well looking to see if there was anything inside._

 _"There doesn't seem to be anything inside." She said as she shrugged and began to walk up the steps. Just when she was about to leave she heard the noise again. Her eyes widened as she turned back around to look at the well._

 _"It couldn't be coming from the well could it? Grandfather sealed it off so nothing could get in or out. Whatever that means." She stated with a hand to her chin. She heard the noise again but this time it wouldn't stop. Then the well began to glow a bright blue. 'Gasp!' Kagome ran up the stairs and ran into someone. She looked up and got scared. It was her father._

 _"Kagome what are you doing here? You know you shouldn't be playing around here." Her father told her._

 _"I heard a noise coming from inside, so I went to check it out. I was coming right out when I didn't see anything, but then the noise happened again. I was wondering if it came from the well and it made the noise again. Then a blue light began to glow from the well." Kagome stated with fear in her eyes. Soji's eyes widened at what his daughter just told him. 'I hope it isn't...' He began to think as he went down the stairs._

 _"Oh no." He whispered as he saw the seals were broke off and the cover was not there anymore. Kagome came down the stairs again to be by her father. She took her father's hand and looked up._

 _"What's the matter daddy? What happened to the well?" Kagome asked. Soji looked down to his daughter with a small smile._

 _"It's nothing to worry about sweetheart. Daddy will take care of it." Soji stated. He picked up Kagome and held her close to him as he came out of the well house. 'Something's wrong with daddy, I just know it.' Kagome thought. 'I must protect my family, now that he's escaped to this time.' Soji thought with a serious look._

 **End of Flashback**

'So that's what happened. Kurai came from that well and is now roaming this time.' Kagome thought to herself. Soji noticed that Kagome was thinking about the time that the seals of the well have broken.

 **"I never told you much about the well because I wanted to protect you. I never wanted that world to come to this time and do any harm to my family. I didn't want that burden to be put on you."** Soji explained. Kagome furrowed her brows and thought long and hard about everything that has happened. 'If Kurai is still around, then more people will wind up getting hurt or worse.' Kagome thought to herself. She finally came to the conclusion to help get rid of Kurai and the dark crystal.

"Alright father, I'll do it." Kagome stated. Inuyasha and the others widened their eyes in shock.

 **"It'll be very dangerous Kagome."** Soji reminded her. Kagome nodded her understanding.

"I'll do whatever I can to find the dark crystal before Kurai and destroy it." Kagome said. Soji gave a nod and watched Inuyasha come up placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Count me in too." Inuyasha stated. Kagome widened her eyes.

"Inuyasha... I.. I couldn't possibly let you..." Kagome began to say. Inuyasha put a finger to her lips and gave a small smile.

"It may be a family mission for you but I rather not see you do this alone. I don't want to see you get hurt." Inuyasha explained. Soji was surprised by this, but smiled nonetheless. 'Inuyasha really does care for Kagome. Yes this is a family mission, but I rather have someone there with her to keep her safe. Thank you Inuyasha.' Soji thought to himself.

"Count us in too Kagome." Sango stated with a determined look. Kagome looked at Sango with wide eyes as she saw Shippo and Miroku nod with crossed arms and smiles on their faces.

"You guys..." Kagome whispered in shock. Sango smiled.

"I'm a world class demon slayer Kagome. I don't just play music. Any demon that starts trouble around Kyoto.. anywhere actually, I travel on my neko demon Kirara to exterminate those demons." Sango explained.

"Since I was a kit, I have been taking the fox demon exams to become a better fox demon. I wanted to become stronger ever since my parents died. Growing up, I became more skilled but I still felt like it wasn't enough. One day I ran into Inuyasha and I explained everything to him. He helped me train and let me join his band. Let me tell you, Inuyasha was a strict teacher." Shippo chuckled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Look at you now Shippo. Thanks to me, you are a lot stronger and much more skilled than before. I may have been rough on you, but it's toughen you up. You can't say that you aren't happy with the results." Inuyasha stated. Shippo chuckled again.

"Yes I know Inuyasha, and I do appreciate everything you have done for me." Shippo stated with a smile. Kagome smiled and looked at Miroku.

"My father and grandfather were monks. I took on the family tradition. They would travel to help those in need of exercising demons with their sutras or other relics." Miroku explained.

"Apparently lechery is a family tradition as well." Sango growled as she glared at Miroku. He chuckled nervously as he backed away a little. Inuyasha shook his head. 'If he stop his lechery, then maybe he and Sango would get somewhere.' He thought with a glare. Kagome chuckled with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at her as the scent of tears reached his nose.

"I'm fine Inuyasha. I'm just grateful that I have you guys to help me. I don't think I would've been able to do this alone." Kagome stated with a smile. Inuyasha smiled back.

"I wouldn't have let you..." Inuyasha stated. He thought about finishing it off with telling his feelings to her but he wasn't quite sure. Kagome could see the blush forming on his cheeks and chuckled lightly.

"You know Inuyasha, there are some things that you can say through music." Kagome stated. Inuyasha rose a brow as he looked at her.

"Actually, I have been meaning to tell you something myself. That is if you want to help me sing it." Kagome stated. Inuyasha widened his eyes in shock. 'Does she...?' He began to ask himself. He nodded as he watched her smile, grabbed two mics and gave one to him. She told Sango, Miroku, and Shippo what she wanted to sing and they all smiled.

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome as he recognized the song that Kagome wanted to sing and got ready. At this point, he knew how Kagome felt as he felt the same way.

 **Waiting For A Girl Like You by Foreigner (Julianne Hough & Diego Boneta from Rock of Ages)**

 **Inuyasha/** _Kagome_ **/** Both

 **So long, I've been looking too hard, I've been waiting too long**

 **Sometimes I don't know what I will find**

 **I only know it's a matter of time.**

 **When you love someone**

 **When you love someone**

 _It feels so right, so warm and true_

 _I need to know if you feel it too_

 **Maybe I'm wrong**

 **Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong**

 _This heart of mine has been hurt before_

 _This time I wanna be sure_

 **I've been waiting for a girl like you, to come into my life**

 **I've been waiting for a girl like you, your loving will survive**

 _I've been waiting for someone new, to make me feel alive_

 **Yeah waiting for a girl like you, to come into my life**

They looked at each others eyes with love.

Won't you come into my life

 _You're so good, when we make love it's understood_

 _It's more than a touch or a word can say_

 _Only in dreams could it be this way_

 _When you love someone, yeah_

 **Really love someone**

 **Now I know it's right**

 **From the moment I wake up till deep in the night**

 _There's nowhere on earth that I'd rather be, than holding you tenderly_

Inuyasha held out his hand to Kagome. She smiled and took his hand.

I've been waiting for a **girl** ( _boy)_ like you, to come into my life

I've been waiting for a **girl** ( _boy)_ like you, your loving will survive

I've been waiting for someone new, to make me feel alive

Yeah waiting for a **girl** ( _boy_ ) like you, to come into my life

They came close to each other, Inuyasha leaned down to kiss Kagome softly. Kagome blushed as she kissed back. They quickly broke apart, knowing that they weren't alone. Inuyasha and Kagome smiled at each other as they turned back around holding hands.

 **"Ahem, well.. I know you'll make my little girl happy Inuyasha. Please keep her safe as much as you can."** Soji stated with a serious look. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist with a serious look himself.

"Of course Soji." Inuyasha stated. Soji gave a nod and smiled at his daughter.

 **"This is goodbye for now my child. I have other duties in the afterlife."** He told her with a sad smile. Kagome frowned as she looked away.

"I understand father. I miss you, and tell my mother and brother that I miss them too and that I love them." Kagome said. Soji nodded and kissed the top of his daughter's head.

 **"I will. And remember Kagome, I will always be with you. No matter where you are, I'm right here with you."** He stated as he pointed to her heart. Kagome gave a small smile and nodded. With that Soji disappeared. Kagome's tears fell down her cheeks.

"Goodbye.. father.."


End file.
